Lady Gigi
Lady Gigi is a character introduced in Pirates of Solitaire. Personality She is arrogant and really bad in making puns. Her attitude can go a little bit crazy sometimes. However, she is on the good side even of her bad behaivour. She also knows to break fourth wall too. Items She currently holds: *Meat Dress *Marcy's autograph book *Microphone *Speaker *Key of Pop *Joanne's hat *Marcy's rare candies Abilities She is an ordinary women, but can sing in a high note, even higher Marcy ever did. She can charm some bad guys to dance on her music. Relationships She is pretty new to the Locked Room, so her relationship is only little. Zeigler Sharon Dillimbergue Her ex. They broke since Gigi is in a stressful life chased by paparazzis. In Pirates Of Solitaire, she found Sharon was lost in a cave underwater and Gigi pretty much dissapointed of breaking him up and try to confess him back. Alejandro Basically one of Gigi's friends and try to pick Gigi's heart as he fell in love with Gigi. One of Sharon's rival and a member of The Mexican Rejoice club. Marcy They keep arguing each other on who sing in a higher notes. Angris They aren't good each other, as Angris accepted her as fake artist. Narrator Narrator was a big fan of her. Trivia *She is a the real Lady Gaga who faked her name to avoid paparazzis. *Her meat dress is a reference of Lady Gaga wearing it on 2010 MTV VMA Awards. *She are sensitive to triangles, as shown in Pirates of Solitaire. *She has an ex named Sharon. Awards Lady Gaga has won six Grammy Awards, three Brit Awards, a Golden Globe Award, thirteen MTV Video Music Awards, several Guinness World Records, and the inaugural Songwriters Hall of Fame's Contemporary Icon Award. She received a National Arts Awards' Young Artist Award, which honors individuals who have shown accomplishments and leadership early in their career, and she won the Jane Ortner Artist Award from the Grammy Museum in 2016. Gaga has also been recognized by the Council of Fashion Designers of America (CFDA) with the Fashion Icon lifetime achievement award and was a finalist for The Advocate's Person of the Year in 2016. Gaga has consecutively appeared on Billboard magazine's Artists of the Year (scoring the definitive title in 2010). Named Woman of the Year in 2015, she is the fifth best selling digital singles artist in the US with a total of 60 million certified according to Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). She became the first woman to receive the Digital Diamond Award certification from RIAA, is one of two artists with two Diamond certified songs ("Bad Romance" and "Poker Face"), and is the first and only artist to have two songs pass 7 million downloads ("Poker Face" and "Just Dance"). Gallery File:Daging.jpg|Lady Gaga's meat dress (then and now) lagi2.jpg download (2).jpg lagi3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Real life-based characters Category:Good characters Category:Owned by Dihaha Category:Singers Category:Artists Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Adults